Forgotten Scars
by Shay2014
Summary: One day, America had to send his states to Hogwarts. While at school some states discover some shock secrets of their past that had long forgotten. T rating for a reason and based in Harry's fifth year. EDITED 9/1/13
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Harry Potter and Hetalia fanfic! Of course, they aren't mine.

It is about the States go to Hogwarts and stuff happens. Take place in Harry Potter's fifth year and it don't follow the books. Read and Review!

EDITED 9/1/13

Thank you The Wistful Bloom for beat-reading!

Chapter 1:

"Father?" Asked a blonde haired man, as he peeked out from the door of the main office in the White House. He saw his father was working on his paperwork, sat at the desk. His father look so tired and much older than he actually was. His father almost jumped out of his seat, shaken from his deep thoughts.

"Ah! D.C., you scared me! I-I'm busy right now." He stammered, and sluggishly sat back down on his chair.

"Sorry father," D.C. apologized, "but I need to tell you something. It's-" D.C. approached to his father's desk as he spoke, but was cut off.

"I'm busy, D.C. Later, maybe, or Mr. President will not be pleased with me." Said D.C's father, America. He kept his eyes on his papers.

Poor father, thought D.C. America had been like this for months. Mr. President did nothing but shove more and more paperwork at America, which forced him to work overnight. Because of all the extra work, America's eyes were baggy from lack of sleep, his skin pale and unhealthy. He hadn't taken a shower for a long time.

"All the states are here for you." D.C. continued, despite his father's request. It was rare, for D.C. not to listen to him.

"What? Why? Are they alright?" America looked up from his paperwork, concerned. All of his children were here? Right now? Why this time of day? Why couldn't they just call him, instead of coming all way over here?

"They are perfectly fine. However, they have to show you something. They have all been getting some odd letters, and they want you to see." Explained D.C., and he pointed to the door.

Sighing in relief, America stood up, feeling a little dizzy. He hadn't eaten properly in days. "I really can't do this right now, D.C. . Tell them I'm sorry, I really am, but I just have too much work to do." America rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Father, they are already here." D.C. felt like he wanted to scold his father for overworking. It wasn't going to do any good.

D.C. winced as the office door flew wide open, the states piling in behind him. "DADDY!" Hawaii cried as she ran to his father's legs, the white envelope in her hands. Hawaii, ever full of pep, didn't seem to notice how worn out her father was. She was too busy smiling and pawing at her letter.

"Ok! Ok!" America gave up, sitting down on his chair again. He pulled Hawaii closer to him, bending down to reach her level. "What is it, Honey? What do we have here?" America took a letter from his daughter's hands, the seal on the envelope already broken. America raised his eyebrows, "_what?!_" The letter read as follows:

Dear Hawaii,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress

America said nothing. If anything, he was rather angry. Who on earth had the time for elaborate jokes?

"We all got the same thing." Said Texas, fiddling with his envelope.

"They say the same thing. Well, except the names, of course." Added Florida.

"Can we go to this "Hogwarts" school? _Please_, daddy?"" Pleased Rhode Island, who had read hers time and time again, and wasn't taking no for an answer.

"I think it's true." Alabama pitched in with Rhode Island's effort, "dad, can we? Please?" Alabama asked, hopefully.

America moaned quietly. Not that he didn't love his children, but they couldn't have picked a worse time. Identical etters? Schools of wizardry? Whatever next? He wanted to scream a "NO!" at his children, but he couldn't. They were already all energetic and upbeat about this. But how on earth could he trust it? It was vague, and odd. "Hogwarts" school. America was sure it was a fake. And, if it was, there was going to be hell to pay. He'd already lost ten minutes of time, and if it was all for nothing...

"Stop it! You're making daddy upset!" Cried Hawaii, and she cuddled America's arm.

"No, Honey, I'm fine. Daddy's just tried." America grabbed Hawaii and squeezed her tightly. He thought about calling England.

America kissed Hawaii's head, and then picked up the phone and dialled. His children watched, breath bated.

"England?"

"America?" England exclaimed, sounding groggy. "It's four in the bloody morning!" England yelled, so loudly that the states could hear from across the room.

"Listen." America said, and he sounded so sick that England's anger changed to worry.

"America? Are you alright?"

America explained what had happened, with England interrupting from time to time.

"Hogwarts?" He asked again, for around the fifth time. Not only was he tired, and half asleep, but the connection was awful and fuzzy.

"Yes." America repeated, sighing.

"It's time." England muttered to himself, not realizing that he'd spoken out loud.

"What time?" Asked America, frowning.

"They have to go there, America. There's a reason why." England didn't want spill too much information. If he did, he was certain that it would cause argument between him and America.

"I am not going to send my babies there, unless I know what it is. How do I know it's legitimate?!" America's voice was close to furious.

"America… you have to understand. Professor Dumbledore and I had an agreement." England said, trying to make America believe him.

"What?!" America exclaimed, "you're involved in this?!"

"Don't misunderstand me, America. I know you're shocked and uncertain about this. But I have been there, at Hogwarts, and- please, believe me. They have to be there, for a very important reason." England, more than anything, wanted to explained it all. But he had agreed, and had no wish to break that agreement.

"Believe you? That my states are, what, _wizards_?" America rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe this! England wasn't telling him something, which only added to how much he was against the idea.

"Dad!" Delaware finally cut his father off, "give it a try. If we never go, we'll never find out if we're supposed to be there or not."

America looked at his son, shocked. Him, America, let his children be taken away to this- this _wizard_ school? No way, not a chance in hell, not across the ocean.

America looked at each state, and asked England quietly, "how long will they be staying there?"

"A year. They'll be allowed holiday breaks, obviously. Summer and Winter."

_America wasn't so sure. He wasn't so fond of boarding schools, but doubly so when they were in an entirely different country._

"It's just too far away. And it's ridiculous, too. Wizards!" America shook his head.

"America." England said, seriously.

"Dad, I can watch the states for you, while you stay here." D.C. offered, and other states agreed.

"No, I need a rest. I need you." America admitted.

"Dad, don't worry. They will be fine." Said D.C., confident in himself.

"We will write letters! We will, won't we, Nebraska?" Said Oklahoma happily, and she looked at her sister.

"We promise!" Exclaimed Nebraska.

"I know you will, honey." America looked at Nebraska, "But, I mean, I've never been away from you all for this long. What if something happened? It's across the ocean!"

"There are fifty of us, Dad! We can watch out for each other. Even if something _does_ happen, we'll be fine." Virginia said.

"And we have England to watch out for us! We have Scotland, Wales, Ireland, and some of Europe!" Cried Utah.

"Yes." England said, having heard Utah, "I will be around often as I can. I can watch out for them, I promise, and I'll let you know right away if there is a problem."

"And you can promise me this?" America asked. He felt sick, to be sending them so far away for so long, but he knew they were safe with England.

"I promise." England replied, and he really meant it.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

EDITED 9/1/13

Please review!

Chapter 2:

"Are we there yet?" Hawaii asked, for the fifteenth time. She and her whole family were marching to Kings Cross station. The states had just done with their shopping for their school stuff: every state had their own wand, and in all their excitement they were waving them around. A stray flick of a wand had almost set light to America's hair. With some people staring at him oddly, perhaps because of the large congregation, America tried to stop all of his fifty children before someone got hurt. Some of states had their own pet owls, too. What had shocked him the most was that they'd managed small spells and sparks of light with their wands. If that wasn't proof that they were wizards, he wasn't sure what was. One thing that troubled him, however, was that they were all wizards. He, himself, had never believed in magic. And here were his children, waving around wands with textbooks on spells and hexes, on their way to a school of witchcraft and wizardry.

"Hawaii!" Oregon grumbled, tired of hearing Hawaii repeat herself, "we're not going to get there any sooner!"

Hawaii, whining, rubbed her eyes. "Sorry."

"Oregon! Apologise to your sister!" Tutted Virginia, with a matronly wag of her finger.

Oregon scowled at his sister and then apologized to Hawaii, grumpily. He couldn't understand why Hawaii was going to Hogwarts with them in the first place. She, Alaska, Arizona, New Mexico, and Oklahoma were so much younger in size and mentality, and didn't look like eleven years old at all. They look more like six or eight year olds, and acted like it, too. America was concerned about the sort of attention his five youngest children would get. They could be teased, or treated like babies. But, despite their appearances and their childish manner, they'd been invited, same as his other children.

"Children! Children!" America shouted, stopping to look at all of his kids. The fifty of them were chattering and play-fighting, and it was near impossible to get them to pay any attention. America sighed. No, not near, it was simply impossible to get their attention. There were so many of them. They were constantly given horrible looks in Diagon Alley because of all their noise. "Guys, seriously!"

Beside Hawaii, only one who turned to listen to their father was Alaska. The two of them stood there, looking as innocent as possible. Alaska looked so much like Russia, despite the fact that he was so tiny. He had Russia's creepy smile, but glassy-bright blue eyes like America.

"That's what I like about you two." America said, smiling at his two youngest, unaware of Alaska's plans. As America ruffled Hawaii and Alaska's hair, Alaska let out a loud "KOL! KOL! KOL!" that sounded so alike Russia's voice that everyone else immediately went silent. They were staring at Alaska, fearful.

"Alaskaaa! Stop doing that!" Cried Minnesota.

"Then listen to father." Alaska replied calmly, smirking.

"Thank you…Alaska." Thankfully, they hadn't attracted too much attention.

"This is where we're meeting England." Oh boy, America was going to miss them so much. He'd never left them for so long before. "And this is where I'm going to have to say goodbye."

"No!" Oklahoma ran to America's side and snuggled his arm. "You can't!" America felt his stomach drop. He should have just said no to the Hogwarts letters, and kept his states with him. The rest of them looked equally as sad.

"I wish I could. Honestly, honey, but I can't." America kneeled down to Oklahoma's height, and pulled her into hug.

"America!" America looked up, to see England approaching them. Couldn't he have a few more minutes? They were his children, for god's sake.

"Why can't you?" Utah pouted.

"It's best if England handles things from here. Besides, I can't go any further than the train." America told his son. He wished he could change that, but he had to respect England's wishes. (Despite how much he hated to.)

"Be good, my children." Said America, after many hugs and good byes. He turned to his two last children and pulled them both into a tight hug. "Behave, you two." He eyed Alaska, and said seriously, "don't ever make that sound in school. Okay?" Alaska nodded and he took Hawaii's hand. "I'll be a good big brother! And I promise I'll watch out for Hawaii." America grinned and ruffled his hair.

"Okay, is that everybody?" America stood up and turned to all his children. England was stood in front of them, looking rather tired.

"Well… you're on your own now, buddy." America said, patting England's shoulder firmly. England winced.

"Right, well, I'll be taking them to train, then. I will let you know when they arrive to Hogwarts."

"Thanks, England." America turned to his states. "Children, listen to England. I mean it." England could tell that his fellow nation was ready to leave. He could see that America's eyes were watery.

"Of course we will!" Cried Alaska, grinning, and England stared at him suspiciously.

"I love you all." They all cried their love and goodbyes in unison, chattering all at once.

"Goodbye, daddy!"

"I'll write to you!"

"We will! Every week!"

America gave England a huge hug, which came as a bit of a shock. "Please, take care of them." England nodded, silent. America quickly left, rubbing at his tear-filled eyes. They'd never seen him cry, and he never wanted them to.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

EDITED 9/1/13

Chapter 3:

One hundred eyes were staring at him, expectant. England didn't know what to say. The walk to King's Cross station had been awkward and quiet. He had history with Alfred's children, and none of it was good. They hated him with a passion. Part of him wanted to run after America and hand him back his lunatic children, one by one. However, it would upset his agreement with professor Dumbledore. He had to bring them to Hogwarts, whether he liked them or not.

"Well?" One of many states asked, impatiently. England, snapping out of his thoughts, turned to face them. It was New York. Oh, how England hated him. He tried to keep his temper under wraps. It wasn't going to do any of them any good.

" Well, you must all be aware that you are travelling to Hogwarts from this station." England said, "and the train can't wait all day, so-"

"Where's the train?" Asked California, frowning. _England felt the colour drain from his face._

"Well you see…" England chuckled, and he felt himself begin to sweat. They were going to _love _this. "To get to the train, we have to go to platform nine and three quarters." All eyes looked between platforms eight, nine and ten. "And to get to platform nine and three quarters, you have to run through the wall between platforms eight and nine."

They looked from him to the wall and back again, each a little terrified.

"Are you kidding?" Little Arizona asked, laughing awkwardly.

England shook his head, "it's not a joke."

"Well… what if one of us got hurt..?" Mumbled Colorado. He crossed his arms, glaring at England. He'd never liked children. Especially not America's demon spawn.

"None of you are going to get hurt. Now, no more questions!" He sighed, trying not to shout.

All of the children were silent, watching him curiously. England spoke, "Now, I want you all know this is _very_ serious. I want you to treat the students and staff in that school with respect." They nodded, some mumbling their agreement. "They don't know that you are all the personification of the states. You'll have to use human names. I assume you all have one?" He asked, raising his thick eyebrows.

"Yes, but we don't use them very often." Answered Delaware.

"Good. I want you all use your human names in Hogwarts. And, obviously, you'll have to keep the personification secret." Said the elder nation.

"But…" Florida raised her hand, "what about you? Do they call you…?"

"Always Arthur. I have been there for centuries, but nobody knows who I really am."

"Okay." Florida nodded, "but how do we… you know?" She looked at her brothers and sisters, frowning. England_ sighed again. How had he not thought about this?_

"Maybe we can tell them that we're fostered?" Suggested Montana.

"Brilliant idea. Yes, that's it." England grinned, nodding at the boy.

"I don't like to lie..." Said Idaho, quietly.

"Well, we have a reason to lie about it- and that's why we have our human names. It's for our own safety, too." Minnesota explained to his sister. Idaho thought for a moment, then nodded.

England check his watch. O_h, no, it was almost time._"Guys! Guys!" All States stop talking and stared at him. England pointed to the platform. "You had all better hurry. Go, I will see you at Hogwarts. When you arrive, you will meet a half-giant named Hagrid. He will lead you to the castle. I have to go."

"A half giant?" Alabama asked, as if to makes sure he heard it right.

"Alabama, isn't it?" England asked, and he nodded. He knew all of the states' names, but he found it hard to remember which was which. "You first. Straight through, don't hesitate." England smiles. Alabama clasped his luggage trolley, squaring himself up with the wall. He tried to not look scared, but he couldn't help but wonder. What if it was a joke? If the platform was in another part of the station? What if he got hurt? He sighed, looking back to his siblings and back to the platform. He closed his eyes and began to run toward the platform.

He opened his eyes, surprised, and he gasped. England was telling truth! He saw the train, the words "Hogwarts Express" on the side. He grinned and walked toward the train. The platform was full of people, children boarding the train, parents telling their children goodbye.

Alabama turned around, to see his other siblings begin to arrive, one by one through the wall.

"We better hurry! Train's leaving!" Cried Delaware, trying to push his siblings to move faster. The states started to rus to get in the train.

Sitting in an empty carriage, alone, Minnesota wanted to keep himself away from his siblings for the whole trip. He yawned and looked over the window. Too many questions were floating in his mind. _What would the other people there think of them? Why were they wizards? Why wasn't their father? He'd been the only one who hadn't toyed around with his wand, afraid of getting in trouble._

"Excuse me? Everywhere is full." A sweet voice asked. Minnesota looked up, and he saw a girl with long red hair and freckles. He nodded without saying anything. The girl walked in and sat down. "I'm Ginny Weasley. This is Luna Lovegood." The blonde haired girl, Luna, sat next to Ginny.

"Nice to meet you two." Minnesota smiled, "my name is M…" He stops, remembering what England had told him. "Ethan. Ethan Jones."

"It is nice to meet you, Ethan. It is your first year?" Asked Ginny.

"Well…yes, it is. Me and my siblings have come here from America." Replied Ethan. He wondered if he looked like an eleven year old. Did he look like a first year?

"America? I've heard of many great things there." Said Luna, looking at Ginny.

"America? Wow! You must be a exchange student, right? Hogwarts haven't had exchanges for long time." Ginny said excitedly.

"Uh, yes... Yes, I am." Ethan nodded. It felt horrible to lie.

"Oh! L_ook! _Ethan's got girlfriend!" Ethan spun around to see his little brothers, Utah and Nevada, by the door.

"Oliver! Evan! Go away. She is _not_ my _girlfriend_!" Ethan grumbled, blushing. Both boys laughed and ran away. Ethan turned to Ginny. "I am _so_ sorry! Oliver and Ethan, they…"

"Oh, Ethan," Ginny laughed, covering her mouth with her hand, hiding her laughter. "It's fine! I have five older brothers. I understand. I'm used to it."

Ethan smiled slightly. Luna joins in and asked, "how many brothers and sisters do you have?" Ethan froze up, tense.

"Brothers and sisters? Uh, well... I have… forty-nine siblings."

Ginny gasped, "What!"

"But we are all adopted. You see, we were all fostered by the same family, but we're not related." Ethan explained, hoping the girls would believe him.

"That explains it! Wow, and all of them come here, too. That's so cool! Oliver and Evan are younger than you, right?" Ginny asked, and she sounded interested.

Ethan nods, "Yes, they are. I-" He was interrupted by somebody laughing from the door.

"Look! Evan's right, Ethan's got a girlfriend!"

He could feel angry inside and he turned around again, "Quit it!"

New York, Rhode Island, New Jersey, and Wisconsin were stood there this time. The tall red-haired twins stood behind them snickered.

"She is _not _my girlfriend!" Ethan was going to kill Evan when they arrived at Hogwarts.

"I thought you liked Harry Potter, Ginny?" A twin laughed.

Ginny blushed. "Quit it, Fred…"

"Our baby brother's in love! Ethan's in love!" Sang the states, giggling.

"Thomas, Dylan, Lance, and Maxwell Jones!" The states stopped dead, now faced with their angry sister, (Virginia) Melena Jones. "Leave Ethan alone!" Melena wagger a finger at them, irritated. "Melena, we were just joking!" Said Thomas, or New York. "I don't care. It's insensitive and mean. Now leave Ethan alone and run along." The four states rushed away, none of them willing to take her on. The Weasley twins followed them, laughing between themselves.

Melena sighed and looked at her younger brother, "We're almost there, okay? I'll talk to Evan, don't worry." With that and a smile she walked away.

Ginny patted Ethan's shoulder, "don't worry about it, Ethan. I'm not mad. Oh, but I think my brothers have become friends with your brothers."

Ethan looked up at her, "is that a bad thing?"

"No." Ginny laughed and stood up. Ethan looked out the window as he stood up. The train began to slow down, and Ethan felt his stomach turn, in both worry and excitement. They'd arrived.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: EDITED 9/1/13 thank you The Wistful Bloom for beta-reading!

Read and Review!

Chapter 4

After crossing the lake, the states arrived Hogwarts, Hagrid leading them into the Great Hall with the other first year students. Hagrid told the states to wait until the rest of the first year students had been sorted. The states had no idea what he meant by that, but they were all curious about 'sorting' and with the castle. As he left, the states kept looking around in awe. None of them had seen a building like this before, and they were all amazed. The pictures on all of the walls were moving, muttering between themselves.

"There's more than I thought..." Said a man from one picture.

"They must be special." Said another man, from different picture.

"Look! The pictures are talking!" Pointed out Montana, pulling at Washington's arm to make him look.

"This castle must be older than America himself!" Mississippi said, looking around carefully.

"This castle is a thousand years old." An elderly woman stood by the door of Great Hall answered, looking at Mississippi.

She spoke, "good evening. You've all come from America, haven't you? I hope the trip was pleasant."

The states weren't sure if she knew who they were, or if she suspected something about them. Minnesota was the one who answered, "Yes, we are. And it was."

"Good, good. I am Professor McGonagall. As you enter the Great Hall," she pointed to the door, "you will be placed into one of four different houses. Our houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. The house will be your home for the rest of year." Without waiting for their questions, she turned and opens the door with her wand. The states gasped in awe.

"Come." Said Professor McGonagall, leading the states to through the Great Hall. The students who were already inside ware staring at them in wonder. Minnesota heard a familiar voice, "Ethan!" He turned and he saw Ginny waving at him. He blushed, his brothers snickering behind him. "Hello, Ginny."

"Ginny, who is that?" Said a ginger haired boy sit beside her. Ethan presumed that it could be another brother.

"He's a boy I met on the train. He's from America."

"They're all are from America?" Said a black haired boy, with a lightning-bolt scar on his forehead.

"Yes, they are. That was what Professor Dumbledore was just talking about." Said a girl, her hair brown and wavy.

"Silence!" The talking stopped dead as Professor McGonagall spoke up. She picked up a black hat, "we still have more students to be sorted. Please, approach the hat when I call your name, and then once you are sorted you may sit with the rest of your house."

"What is this, a joke?" New York whispered into New Jersey's ear. The Garden State just chuckled quietly.

Professor McGonagall picked up a long piece of parchment, "Alexander Jones!" Connecticut looked up in horror. The states were all looking at him, as well as the other students already sat down. Texas pushed him away from the group. Seeing how small Connecticut was, he almost fell. Texas mouthed a silent 'sorry!' at him. Connecticut approached, timidly, and sat down. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head. The sorting hat was silent for a short while, thinking, "well, I can see bravery in you, boy..." it muttered, Connecticut looking grimly to the floor. "That's it, yes…Gryffindor!" There was loud applause from the Gryffindor table. The Constitution State grinned proudly and ran to join the table. Both Delaware and Maine, following Connecticut's example, had no trouble with the sorting hat, and were both placed in Ravenclaw. Alaska, hopeful, approached the hat.

"Slytherin!" The hat bellowed.

Minnesota could hear some of his siblings muttering between themselves. Anton- Alaska, in Slyherin... what was the problem? He asked Iowa, who was standing by him. "Hey, is Slytherin that bad?"

Iowa shrugged, "apparently. Which explains why Anton belongs there." She got a soft slap on her arm from Virginia.

"Lilo Jones!" Mcgonagall called. Every states' eyes were on their youngest sibling, Hawaii. They could heard some students, whispering. It wasn't their fault she was so small. But she'd gotten her letter, just like the rest of them, despite her appearance. She approached the stool, confidently, smiling as it was placed on her head.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat shouted out.

"Ha! 'Too young'? Imagine if they knew..." Said Colorado quietly to Idaho. The rest of the states were sorted easily enough, some of them able to band together in their houses, some of them unfortunately stuck with each-other. Once the sorting was over, Professor Dumbledore welcomed them, and the other students. And then with a smile and a flick of his hand, the tables were laid out with food.

"Wow!" Cried Arizona.

"Cool!" Said Utah, excitedly, as they shared a smile. They began to eat.

"Man, this is _way_ better than Engl-" New York began, but Missouri stopped him.

"Shh! He's _right _there." She pointed to England, who was watching them both sternly.

"No way!" cried Wisconsin, "look!" He pointed to somebody who had just entered the hall.

"Sorry I'm late!" The person apologised, huffing as he sat down on the staff table, next to England.

"Don't point, it's rude!" Hissed Iowa. Minnesota turned to get a look at who it was. To his surprise, the person was _Norway._

"Why the hell is Nor-" Wisconsin began, but was nudged in the ribs by Iowa. "I mean, uh, why is Lukas here?"

"I have no idea. Let's ask him later." Said Minnesota.

Ginny smiled and asked, "do you know him?"

"Uh…" Minnesota begin, "Yes, he's a family friend."

Ginny nodded at him and began to eat again. Minnesota began on a chicken leg, glancing at the staff table. He saw England and Norway, talking together. He caught the eye of a woman in pink, who gave him a sickly sweet smile. Something about her- something he couldn't place- wasn't right.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Here is Chapter five! Thank you to The Wistful Bloom who has beta-read for me. The previous chapters have been edited so please go back and read them!

Read and Review!

Chapter 5:

As the supper came to end, the students went up to their dorms. Ethan and the rest of Gryffindors marched up to their common room. On the way, he spotted Norway and England, whispering about something in the hall. Ethan waved at them, hoping one of them would noticed him.

"Lukas!" He yelled, loudly. Norway turned to the smaller boy, recognising him, and he gave him a small smile as he waved back. Ethan sneaked away from the group, approaching the two countries. "Hello."

"How are you, lad?" Asked Norway.

"Fine. It's nice to see you here. May I ask you-" He was cut off by England.

"Ethan, you can ask us questions later. Please, go and join your group. We have something important to discuss." He said, looking like he was in hurry. He sounded so anxious that the state wanted to ask what the matter was, but Ethan decided to respect his command, turning away from them.

"He's a lovely boy, isn't he?" The state heard Norway say behind him.

With his little detour, Ethan had lost his way. He wished that he'd never left the group. He sighed and kept walking, but something made him stop- a nearby crash. He ran to hide behind the nearest statue, peeking out to see who it was, and where the sound was coming from. A familiar voice giggled, "hahaha!" _New York?_

"Look at you! You are all soaked!" Well, that was _Texas._

"Shut up! Ugh, this isn't funny! Who did this?!" _Rhode Island shouted,_ sounding grumpy. Ethan laughed and walked out from behind the statue. He saw his three older brothers, stood opposite the hall. The red-haired Weasley twins were with them.

"Peeves!" Said one of the twins, snickering.

"Nice one!" Said the other.

Ethan looked up and saw something soaring through the ceiling, cackling and pointing to the soaked state.

"What heck _is_ that thing?" Rhode Island asked, shaking his head and ruffling his wet hair.

"The school's poltergeist." A twin said, proudly.

"Peeves. He can be mischievous, so watch out!" Added another twin, smirking.

"Cool!" Texas cried excitedly.

"Dad would pee his pants, seeing him!" Said Ethan, making the boys jump in fright.

"Mi- er, Ethan! What are you doing here?" Said New York.

"I… got lost?" Ethan felt foolish for getting lost, because it was all his own fault. His brothers would make fun of him for that. Texas laughed and approached his brother, smacking his back, "no worries! We're all in same house!"

"This is our little baby brother, Ethan." New York said, which made Ethan scowl at him. Texas snickered mischievously, "anyway! This is Fred and George Weasley. They're said to be the best pranksters in the whole school... well, apparently!"

"Uh…nice to meet you." Ethan said, awkwardly.

"Hey, weren't you with our sister in the train?" Asked one of them. Was that Fred, or George?

"Yes, that's him!" Said the other.

Rhode Island chimed in, laughing, "our little love-bird!"

"For the last time," Ethan sighed annoyed, "we _aren't_ dating." Fred and George looked at each other and laughed.

"Don't worry, Ethan! We know that Ginny loves Harry Potter!" One of the twin exclaimed. Laughing, leaving an annoyed Ethan to follow behind, they began to walk back to the common room together.

Once they'd reached the Gryffindor common room, Fred and George told the states good bye and went join some other 7th year students. Ethan disappeared to find his room, and keep away from his mischievous brothers.

As Ethan entered the room he found Wisconsin, Colorado, and Washington chatting with each other. They all glanced to Ethan as he entered.

"Oh, hello, skullhead!" Wisconsin shouted, loudly.

_Same house? Same room? Gosh, he was going to go insane. _"Cheesehead." He muttered, lumping his stuff on his bed. He wasn't in the mood to talk to his brothers. He was worn out, and annoyed. He rummaged around in his case, pulling out an old fashioned envelope and some parchment. He grabbed his quill and some ink, to write a letter to America.

He went back to the common room, ignoring his brothers, and found a table to sit down and write.

"Hello Dad,

We all arrived safely, and it's been great so far. I also made few new friends. Some states have already gotten up to some mischief, but I'll watch out for them. It's amazing here, though. The pictures move by themselves! The Great Hall is really cool, and the food is much better than England's cooking! And guess who else we saw?!

Norway! Yes, Norway! But, we're not sure why he's here, or _what_ he's doing here.

I've got to go, but I will write to you again, as I promised!

Your son,

Minnesota"

As he finished with the letter, he folded it up and put it in the envelope. He saw Ginny Weasley looking over his shoulder. She asked, "who are you writing to?"

"My father." He answered.

Ginny smiled and sat down next to him, "I see."

Three other students joined them. "Who's this?" Asked the ginger boy.

"This is Ethan. I told you earlier, Ron." Ginny said, "Ethan, this is my brother Ron. And this is Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you all." Said Ethan, smiling. Ethan noticed Harry and Ron share a look. Ethan wasn't sure if it was something to do with him. Hermione completely ignored the boys, "so, you've come all the way from America?"

"Yes, I have."

"What's it like in America?" Ron asked, curiously.

Ethan tried to answer him, struggling, "well…uh… it's sort of-"

Hermione cut him off. "Don't you pay attention in Muggle Studies? We discussed America over a number of lessons!"

"We did?" Asked Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I forgot, Muggle Studies means 'mid-morning nap' to Ron."

Ethan chuckled.

In the morning, Ethan's first lesson was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hermione had helped him to find the classroom, seeing as she was going the same way. As Ethan found his seat in the front, next to Colorado and Wisconsin. He heard somebody call his name, and he looked around to see Hawaii grinning at him.

"Hello, Lilo." Some girls in the background giggled, saying how cute she looked.

"Can I sit next to you, Minnie?"

"Shh! Don't call me that around here!" He blushed, the girls at the back giggling again.

"Sorry." Lilo said innocently, sitting herself at the desk beside his. The room was dead silent as a woman with pink clothes came in. "Hello, my dears." She smiled, her heeled shoes clicking through the room.

"Mr. Kirkland! We don't have all day!" She yelled at the staircase at the front of the classroom. The states shared quizzical looks.

"I'm sorry, Professor, I'm coming." Said England, coming down the stairs, his hands full.

The woman addressed the class with a sickly sweet smile. "Welcome to Defence Against the Dark Arts. I am Professor Umbridge, and this is Professor Kirkland."


End file.
